Another Day at the Beach
by Zenaa
Summary: -COMPLETE- Callie and Bradin are best friends but when they both start feeling weird and different around each other and then land in a situation where they HAVE to spend time together things change VERY CUTE A MUST REA
1. Confessions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUMMERLAND OR ANYONE EXCET SOME PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECKOGNIZE, IF I DID I WOULD OWN JESSE TOO  (I wish!)

Author's Note: Hey this is my very first Summerland fic so feel free to flame me its horrible, but I think you'll like the story line. Pairings: Nikki Cameron + Bradin Callie

Confession

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and it was really bright, quite annoying actually. I got out of bed, got dressed and ran downstairs. No one was up yet, not ever Aunt Eva. Okay so she wasn't really my aunt but I was staying with her for a while. Her, Nikki, Johnny, Derrick, and Bradin. I looked at the time. The clock in the kitchen flashed 5:46 am. Oh god. Just my luck, I didn't have to wake up this early. I heard a door open, close and then someone running downstairs, but I continued making sandwiches for the day's beach day. Bradin ran by, grabbed a sandwich and whispered a quick hello.

"Umm hey Bradin, thanks, that wasn't for you!" he looked at me and smiled. "Oh, it wasn't" I smiled back at him and rolled my eyes playfully. Bradin was so cute! We've been friends since we were like 10 and I've liked him for a little less then that, with no courage to say anything. "It's for the picnic but you can have it, where are you going anyways?" that was kind of a stupid question since he was holding his surf board and was in a bathing suit already.

"Going down to the beach get a head start before all the people start coming and its kind of hard to surf with a lot of little kids so I'll stick with you guys after you come down later on, so I'll see you, thanks for the sandwich by the way Callie" he gave me a hug and ran out. Shivers ran all through my body, Bradin was so amazing!

I sat down and watched TV until the rest of the family woke up. Aunt Eva came down first. "Hey honey, how long have you been up" I laughed. "Before Bradin, isn't that scary?" She rolled her eyes, "Wow, what was that, like 5" I shook my head getting up off the couch turning of the TV and grabbing some things to get packed to go down to the beach for the "family" beach picnic. I was staying here for a while since my parents were out of town, since Aunt Eva was sort of like a mom I decided to stay with them, but it's so hard to share a house with the cutest most amazing guy in the world and not say anything. "No it was like 5:45" I finally answered after realizing I left Aunt Eva hanging.

It was around 10 and we all grabbed our stuff and started heading down to the beach hoping to catch where Bradin was so we could all be together. We saw him waiting for a wave and just as one came he got up on his surfboard and we watched with our jaws down on the floor. He was really good and we started cheering just as we did the wave got too big and Bradin went plummeting down into the cold ocean.

About a minute later he came out. His blonde hair everywhere and full of sand "Hey Bradin, nice job man" his best friend Lucas gave him a high five and laughed. He turned towards us. I smiled not to look to awkward making the situation worse. "Nice job, you okay though that was a pretty nasty hit?" Nikki asked. "Yea I'm fine but next time, PLEASE don't cheer me on or I'll break a leg" he laughed. He talked to Nikki for a while and I decided to just turn around and leave as to not make anything too obvious.

I kind of felt like I was running from an enemy and if I look behind me he would be right there with a knife ready to kill, but I turned around anyway and Bradin saw me looking so I smiled and turned away real fast. Slapping my forehead once I was out of sight and plopping down into the sand in a deserted area. I laid down and let the morning sun just wash over me, it felt really good to just feel heat and I had a chance to think about stuff while I was alone.

(BRADIN'S P.O.V.)

I walked back to the surf shop since I promised to help today because we were at the beach all day. I leaned up on the counter and looked out. I don't know who I was looking for, maybe Aunt Eva, Nikki, or…maybe even Callie. Lucas tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around, startled. "Whoa, hey man sorry didn't mean to scare you just wondering what's wrong you seem a little…lost in your thoughts or something, everything okay?" I looked up at him and shook my head a little to snap back to reality.

"Yea, yea man sorry just…I don't know" I sighed picking up my hat and throwing it behind the desk. "Have you seen Callie, I know she was talking to me and you and Nikki then she disappeared"? I don't know why I was so interested but Callie was occupying my mind more then usual. "No, why, I mean you have been asking about her whenever you're not sure exactly where she is, she might have gone swimming or something" I looked down the line of people standing around and a few swimming and I shook my head. "I don't think so"

I opened the door and walked out. "What's wrong, did you see something different, what's going on Bradin fill me in man" I slowed down and let him catch up. "Callie's my friend right I mean we've known each other forever but I just, I started to feel a little different for her now I don't know what it is, just different" I turned and looked at Lucas and he laughed. "Hey man lay off of it, you have a girlfriend and Callie doesn't really seem like she is girlfriend material she's a little….I don't know your choice" I sped up my walking and soon Lucas fell behind and stopped walking behind me.

He was right I did have a girlfriend, Jessica, who was head cheerleader, totally cute and really nice, but she hated Callie, and I never figured out why. Just that Callie was different, she was on Jessica's squad too but she wasn't ever as bitchy as Jessica could sometimes get and she wasn't as slutty, even I could admit that about my own girlfriend, she had a certain something that kept her locked up in my mind with no key and now way out

(CALLIE'S P.O.V)

I sat under a big rock that looked as though it would fall on me, and just as I was relaxed Nikki came by and plopped down beside me into the sand. "Hey Callie", she said and I turned towards her sighing that I had to give up a relaxing moment just to talk to someone I didn't want to talk to. "Hey Nikki", I smiled at her and went back to laying down in the sand thinking and absorbing the warm sunshine.

"Callie, okay, if I ask you a question will you give me an honest answer?" I looked at her and still had no clue what she was talking about. "Depends" I answered. It didn't matter what the question was I won't promise in advance. "Okay, Callie, do you like Bradin" I knew well what she was asking but decided to play stupid. "Of course I do, if I didn't like him we wouldn't be best friends" she rolled her eyes. "I mean like him, like as more then a friend" I laughed trying to cover up how uncomfortable she made me with this question.

"Come on Callie, honest answer, you're being stupid you know what I mean" I laughed again and took of my sunglasses and looked at her. "I know, umm I…" before I had a chance to answer Bradin came down behind the rock and put his freezing, wet hands right on my shoulders, I screamed. "BRADIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU" I screamed at him as I wiped of the water off of my shoulders. Nikki looked and laughed, then turned back around and asked again, "So do you?" I didn't answer her, not that I didn't want to but, I didn't know. "Do you what?" Bradin asked confused about that question.

I stared, at him for a second examining every millimeter of his face. His blonde hair covered his eyes, soaked with water; his tanned skin just a perfect shade in the shadow under a huge tree that stood behind us, and his black swimming trunks that went almost to his knees. I looked at her, smiled, and answered her question as easily as day and not another word. "Yes" her eyes grew wide but she didn't say anything. I got up and started walking towards the water and Bradin still stood there, confused. He shook his head and followed me until he quickly caught up.


	2. Competition

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUMMERLAND OR ANYONE EXCET SOME PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECKOGNIZE(like Jessica)….BLAH BLAH BLAH you prolly have this memorized by now so on to the story

Author's Note: Okay I'm still writing and have no idea what I'm gonna do so ideas much appreciated, okay to the story…Chapter 2!...

Competing

"Hey Callie, the big "Beach Bash" is tonight, you want to go with me?" I looked at him throwing him a strange glare. "Thought you were going with Jessica" I kind of exaggerated her name so he would notice how mad I was. "Well, actually, Jesse is out of town, so no, but if you don't want to go with me its okay" I smiled at him and nodded. "I would love to go with you Bradin; I was just playing, you're my best friend" I grabbed his arm and looped mine through it and pulled him down towards the beach. He laughed and followed me.

The Beach Bash was a huge party held at the beginning of summer, there was music, dancing, flowers, swimming, food, boat rentals, scuba and anything else you can possibly think of. The best thing of all, they have representatives from different surfing contests and Bradin had a big chance, in my opinion, in his…not so much. "So how's surfing, you trying to get noticed by any of the judges" he rolled his eyes. "Callie, I have NO chance, I'm just starting…well 2 years but still…" he corrected to 2 years after I glared at him for a second. We laughed all the way back to the actual beach part, with all the people.

"Hey I gotta go help Jay I promised I would at the Surf Shop because all the others cancelled on him" I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him, "You're just trying to get out of hanging out with me, I see how it is" he rolled his eyes. "Okay Cal, I'll see you later on tonight okay?" I smiled and practically whispered back, "Sure Bradin, see you later" I sighed dropping down beside my towel into the sand. It had gotten really hot and I figured that I would go swimming to relax a little bit.

I walked into the water and just as I did an uncaring, inconsiderate surfer brushed past me splashing me. I practically screamed and almost fell backwards onto the rocks. When I looked closer the "uncaring, inconsiderate surfer" was Bradin. "Why that little…" I mumbled to myself playfully promising to kill him for getting me wet after being out in the sun so long, and I swore he did it on purpose. He was standing knee deep in water with his board by his side talking to some friends. I came behind him and pushes him so he fell face first into the water and then cracked up at his expense.

"Oh my god Callie, that was un called for!" He mumbled and laughed picking me up as easily as you would a baby and throwing me into the water then dusting off his hands as if he had just gotten rid of a rather large load. "Why you little…"I laughed jumping on his shoulders but he was ready and caught me piggyback style. "Ha, surprised you Cal, huh?" his friends just kind of stared at us for a minute. "Hey Mike, John, this is my best girl friend, Callie" I smiled finally getting serious and shook their hands. "Hey nice to meet you" I said and then looked back at Bradin, "Hey Brae, umm…you splashed me and you still need to get killed" I laughed, he put his finger up as in "wait one second guys" and then grabbed me with one hand on my back and on hand on my leg, picked me up and carried me into the ocean toward the deep water and dropped me before I had a chance to protest.

"Oops, I splashed you, sorry Call" he laughed as if he didn't know. Before I had a chance to make him pay for getting my nose full of salt water a blonde, cute girl came up to his and kissed him passionately on the lips. Jessica. "Oh hey this is my girlfriend, Jessica" he introduced her to his friends who seemed to just be looking her up and down the entire time. She gave me a glare and jumped on Bradin's back. "Guess what, I'm back, so that means I get to go with you to the Beach Bash tonight, YAY" she screamed. Bradin looked at me and I turned around, smiled and walked toward the Surf Shop, at least since Bradin wasn't helping I'd get a chance to help and talk to Jay about what's going on.

(NO ONE'S P.O.V.)

Callie walked by the window to the surf shop and Jay neared the counter. "Hey Callie, thought you went swimming, but it looks like you got caught by the sand fairy" she laughed flipping her sun bleached brown sanded hair back and said, "Yeah, and fairy, thy name is Bradin" she said all mystical like and then practically fell over laughing as Jay laughed with her and invited her inside.

(BACK TO CALLIE'S)

Jay was laughing still from what I had said, and I didn't find it that funny, which he noticed. "Hey Call, what's bothering you, mate…" he paused then finished, "you seem to be acting so different around Bradin as if you were avoiding him" I didn't answer but the smile was long gone off of my face. "Come on…something's bothering you I know it" I looked at him and then tucked my long brown hair behind my ear. "I know this is a strange question, but does Bradin love Jessica, I mean really love her" he looked up as if he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Why, because you do?" my head shot up towards him, how did he know?

I nodded and smiled. "I don't know why I have to feel this way, and about Bradin out of all people, I mean he has a girlfriend and…" I paused for a minute regaining my breath, "and when she's there he doesn't know I exist" Jay came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Call, you can't help how you feel and don't try because I tried and trust me it doesn't work" I laughed a little making the mood lighter. "He will eventually see that Jessica is about as shallow as Jekyll Cove, and the girl he needs is right below his nose and has been for the last 2 years" it felt better to hear it even though everything he said about Jessica even he knew and it was totally true. She was so full of herself she could make a duplicate and everyone, including Bradin, hated it, and even I knew that.

(BRADIN'S P.O.V)

It got closer to night time and I was glad Jessica was back, but I still wish she wasn't so I could be with Callie for a little bit. I walked into the Surf Shop and Jay sat in there with Lucas and Erika giving out boards as fast as hotcakes. "Where have you been Kansas, it's been forever and it's been busy here." then she noticed Jessica walk up behind me and she grabbed my hands and kissed me. "Hey Bradin, you promised you were gonna teach me to surf" she whined. I knew Jessica couldn't surf to save her life even if Erika taught her much less me, but…I made a promise. I looked at Jay, Lucas, and Erika and they laughed and motioned me off with their hands. "Alright, let's go" she jumped on to my back and I carried her to the water grabbing my board on the way.

We got down to the water just as the announcer grabbed his mic. "Okay listen up everyone, in 2 weeks is the CSC, for those of you who don't know it's the California Surfing Competition, it's the biggest one held here and we will have 4 lucky surfers and their families and 2 friends an all expense paid trip to Coast Miwok for the competition, our judges have chosen the 4 lucky surfers" a taped drum roll begin to play as he read off a list. "Lucas Wilkins (okay so I don't know his last name, so I made one up so sue me!)Jason Michaels, John Collins and…" he paused a little before the last name and I applauded for John and Lucas but I knew I wouldn't get picked this is my 3rd time and I gave up hope. "Oh sorry the name was smudged and Bradin Westerly" the crowd cheered and the judges pushed us up on stage.

We all congratulated each other and I couldn't be happier, this was an amazing chance to compete and we get to spend a week and a half in gorgeous Coast Miwok. I looked around the crown and saw Aunt Eva, Jay, Derrick, Nikki all applauding, beside them jumping up and down was Jessica, her blonde hair jumping with her, and then in the corner cheering her head off was good ol' Callie. I smiled and instead of everyone else, I waved back straight at Callie and the smile on her face was huge, but hurt at the same time, and I knew I had to make things right.

I walked down and had so many people congratulate me and no chance to find Callie, but instead Nikki grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the street. "Okay we're going to get Ice Cream Aunt Eva we'll be right back" I didn't know what she was doing but trusted her as she led me down the street. "Okay, first of all congratulations" she smiled and I smiled back nodding my head. "Now, I need to tell you something you won't believe but need to hear. "Okay, what is it" I asked her and she looked around, not seeing anyone apparently continued her story. "Ok, Callie is not just happy that you won or that she's at the beach bash or whatever, she's happy because she thought she would get to spend time with you" I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I made he repeat. "What?" she rolled her eyes. "Bradin you are so clueless, Callie likes you!" my mouth dropped wide open, "She what…" Nikki pulled me and we sat on a bench in the back of the beach still hearing the loud blaring of the music.

"Okay Callie has liked you for a while and while you're off sucking face with that little skank Callie is trying EVERYTHING just to get your attention" I couldn't believe it; somehow I knew it was true but it was hard to believe. I swallowed a lump that had been building up in my throat and got up. "Excuse me Nikki I'm going to go umm…thanks for the…information" I got up and ran before she has a chance to follow. I heard her release a breath and out of the corner of my eyes saw her throw her hands up into the air. How was I so stupid as not to notice, Callie's liked me forever and now I know, I like her too, but is it too late to make things right before I go off to the competition, time to find out.


	3. Over for All Time

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUMMERLAND OR ANYONE EXCET SOME PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECKOGNIZE (like Jessica)….BLAH BLAH BLAH you prolly have this memorized by now so on to the story

Author's Note: Okay hope you're enjoying the story, umm yea I know some of it is TOTALLY out of character but hey, LIVE WITH IT! Lol…okay I kinda know what I'm doing now but suggestions still appreciated.

Over for All Time

I had to find Callie and talk to her, then to find Jessica and end it, I still can't believe it took me this long to figure out that she's so wrong for me. Just as I had my hands in my pockets running down to find Cal, it started raining, apparently everyone had noticed the nearing storm and the party was ended, but it was a 5 night event so it would continue tomorrow night. I ran into Jessica and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey Bradin, where have you been baby" she cooed, I had no time for her right now. "Jessica, just the person I wanted to see" her smiled turned worried. "What's wrong, you never call me Jessica, what happened" I let my hands fall down by my sides. "Jessica, you're nice and I like you and everything but I don't think I'm right for you, you're a good girl you'll find someone for you, but my someone is out there waiting for me and I have to tell her how I feel, I'm sorry, its over" I kissed her really fast as tears fell down her cheeks.

"BRADIN WESTERLY you're a LOSER, you hear that!" she ran off crying. She'll get over me, I said so many nice things to her that she didn't even deserve so it didn't matter, right now, all that mattered was finding Callie. "Callie" I called out but the people rushing off the beach, packing their things was not what I needed right now. I saw Aunt Eva and Nikki and Derrick walking off with the stuff, I figured she'd be with them and I knew she wouldn't go home so the earliest I could catch her would be tomorrow and tomorrow was too late.

"Aunt Eva, have you by any chance seen Callie?" she looked a bit surprised then shook her head. "Sorry honey, but you need you get your board we left it by the shop, couldn't carry it, and come home its raining really bad" Nikki passed by me following them, stopped pulled me down and whispered, "Good for you Bradin, way to go" I smiled and patted her on the back to get her to go with the group. I ran to the shop and Jay was closing up. "Hey man have you seen Callie?" he shook his head. "No mate, sorry, she came by earlier looking for you to congratulate you but then left and haven't seen her since"

I thanked him for whatever help he gave me and grabbed my board and walked down to the water. I wanted to do a little bit of surfing and then I would go home, Callie couldn't be out that late and I would catch her once I got home and tell her how I feel. The rain felt good along with the water from the ocean hitting my face. A huge wave was building up and just as I was ready to stand up I got hit and blacked out.

(CALLIE'S P.O.V)

I walked around the beach and no one was there anymore but some people who liked sitting in the rain. So I picked up my stuff and headed back to Bradin's. I got home but didn't find Bradin there, but did find Jay on the couch talking to Aunt Eva, Derrick, and Nikki, and Simon bringing them sandwiches from the kitchen. "Hey guys, umm did Bradin get home?" they looked at each other. "You know now I'm not sure, I know he was looking for you, but then he…" Jay finished Aunt Eva's sentence "Came down to the Surf Shop, still looking for you and I think he grabbed his board and went out surfing, but it's been…" he looked at his watch and instantly froze "…2 hours since then" I grabbed my coat and followed by Aunt Eva, Nikki, and Jay I ran down to the beach.

I stood on the edge and called out his name with an echo from the waves and no answer from Bradin. "BRADIN…" I walked around still yelling his name. "Oh my gosh you idiot where are you!" I was getting really worried, then a flash of red caught my eye, and I'm guessing Nikki saw it too because she went over and picked up a red board broken to bits, and then immediately dropped it, she showed me her hand, covered with Bradin's blood. "Callie, where is Bradin!" her voice getting anxious. I saw a hand hit a rock but the lighting might have been playing tricks on me, it better be him and he better be okay. "Bradin, is that you!" I yelled with no response, again, only the smashing of water against the hard rocks. Then I saw it was him, his blonde hair floating only a little ways off shore. "BRADIN!" I yelled, I quickly pulled off my coat, my skirt and jumped into the water, right now I wasn't thinking, I had to save him.

I swam and didn't think about all the voices back on shore telling me to come back, or the rough rapids up ahead, but the only thing I thought of that kept me going was the thought of Bradin's smiling face. I grabbed him under his arms and swam backwards just thinking about where I was going and not about how stupid and unrealistic what I was trying to do was. I got back on shore and I had his arms around me, and dragged him out of the water. Everyone came over to help, "Get Bradin, fast I can't hold him anymore" they grabbed him and then my legs gave way and I collapsed, I couldn't stand anymore, instead I lay in the sand with Nikki right beside my, her hand on my shoulder, asking if I was okay. After I regained control a little I sighed got up and ran over to where they had laid Bradin.

"Is he okay?" I asked, looking at Aunt Eva's worried face, she was crying. "I don't know, he's not breathing, gosh sweetie wake up please!" she pleaded stroking his cheek and then slowly removing a piece of dirty blonde hair from his eyes. "Uhh, I'm certified for CPR" I told them suddenly remembering the course I took in school. "So am I" Jay confirmed getting ready to take control. "I think we should let Callie do it" Nikki smiled and Jay got the message. "Okay, go Callie" I got it too, I went over to the rock and cupped his face in my hands. "Bradin, come on look up at me" I tilted his head up with no response. I checked under his chin and a faint pulse beat slowly. I did the compressions with no luck and then realizing he's not breathing I knew I had to do mouth to mouth.

I was a little bit excited, maybe because my dream was coming true, but in a very different way then I had expected, I was going to feel Bradin's lips on mine. I shook my head to snap myself out of thinking that, it wasn't the time. "Okay Bradin, come on" I put my mouth on his and gave 2 puffs of air; his chest blew up then went back down, but no response. "It's not working…." I moaned and I did it again, but this time he moved coughed a little and spat out some water, but his eyes remained closed. Even through all the tears that blurred my vision I could still see his sparkling blue eyes, filled with pain.

Sirens came, closer and closer; Jay must have called an ambulance. It pulled up beside the beach on 3 men ran out carrying a stretcher. "Oh so he's awake, did someone do CPR" I was a little embrassed and thought I had done something wrong but I raised my hand a little bit and mumbled "me". The man smiled. "You might have just saved his life, I'm Dr. Mason, and you are?" I put out my hand as the other 2 men carried Bradin to the ambulance. "I'm Callie" he smiled and shook my hand. "He seems to have a very beaten up ankle, his head is bruised but he'll be fine, your boyfriend is very lucky" he turned and headed towards the car. "He's uhh…" I didn't have the chance to say it but I liked the ring, my boyfriend, yeah right, as if that would ever happen.

"We're going to Johnson's Medical Center, you can get into the ambulance if you like, and he's probably going to be able to talk a little bit too" I smiled and hopped into the ambulance. He lay on the stretcher, his blue eyes filled with water and barely open, his blonde hair scattered and tangled and it lay over his scratched up eye. There was a small bruise right beside his lip but he managed to smile a little. I held his hand the entire ride and smiled back, trying my best to sustain the tears that had started forming in the corners of my eyes.


	4. Accident Happily Ended

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUMMERLAND OR ANYONE EXCET SOME PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECKOGNIZE (like Jessica)….BLAH BLAH BLAH you know the drill

Author's Note: Hope you like it so far, well read on…

Accident Happily Ended

Poor Bradin, he looked so horrible laying there in the bed. I sat beside him and as soon as the nurses left he opened his eyes completely and looked up at me. "Callie…" he mumbled, his voice breaking up towards the end of my name. I turned and looked at him, I haven't let go of his hand since we got on the ambulance, except for when they transferred him to a bed from the stretcher. "Hmm?" I looked at him hoping for him to keep talking; I needed to hear his voice.

"I know I've been stupid, I went chasing after Jessica when I didn't know what was in front of my own face, you're the one for me Callie, not Jessica, not Sarah, nor anyone else but you!" I smiled, the tears in my eyes stinging as they slid down my cheeks and fell onto his. "I like you Callie, and only you" he pulled himself up and kissed me, quickly pulling away and being surprised at himself. "That was a thank you, for saving my life" he quickly covered up, but I wasn't stupid. "Bradin Westerly, if that was a thank you kiss, then I have to save you more often because that once kiss struck me like lightning and I finally realized how I feel about you" I leaned over and kissed him, but neither of us pulled away this time. "Bradin, we can't, you have Jessica" he shook his head. "I told you, I don't need anyone but you, he reached down beside the bed into his shorts and pulled out a CD. "Here, listen to this, something I made for you, I'll be home tomorrow so I'll see you" I kissed him on the cheek, looked at him again and walked out the door.

Just as I was walking out, Aunt Eva, Derrick, Nikki, Jay, and Simon walked in. "Hey Callie, where are you going?" I smiled after a long time today. "I'm going to listen to…a very special CD" I clutched the CD and held it close to my heart.

I got home, curious to hear what was on it, I put it into my player and automatically recognized it as Bradin on his guitar. The words began and by the end of the song, I was crying.

_They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now cant you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?_

Any girl walk by, dont matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Dont ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

Chorus:  
She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
Im satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

The other song was "Without U" and every word made more tears come to my face, and made me realize more and more how much I was wrong, Bradin is perfect for me, and I can't live another day without him.

I like when you whisper softly  
Things only I should hear  
That lead me on

_I like the way you smile at me  
And make me feel like nothin'  
Can go wrong_

Tell me this will last forever  
Dont you ever leave

Chorus  
I dont wanna be without u  
dream without u  
walk without u  
talk without u baby

Never take a chance without u  
Dance without u  
Nothing is the same without U baby

I could never deal witout u  
Heal without u  
Begin without u  
End without u

Baby, Im in need  
I can't breathe  
No, I don't wanna be...  
Without u

I cried myself to sleep waiting for the morning to see Bradin again.

The sun shone through my window, I hated this room. Then I remembered, Bradin's home. I ran downstairs and he was laying on the couch watching TV, alone. I jumped beside him and before he had a chance to say anything but "Good morni…." I kissed him, I didn't pull away and I could tell he loved every moment of every second of it. "Bradin Westerly you are so amazing, and you were right, you are the one for me" his face lit up, as if those were the words he has been waiting to hear his entire life. "So you're officially mine now" I giggled, it felt so nice hearing it for the first time in forever. "Yours truly" I kissed him again, just as Nikki walked down. "Oh so everything worked out I take it" I walked over to her, she deserved her props too. "Thank you Nikki, you made me realize and once I was able to admit it to you, I could admit to myself how I felt too" she nodded and closed her eyes, satisfied with what she did.

I ran back over and lay beside Bradin, he closed his eyes and put his head on my shoulder, kissing my forehead and whispering. "You are so amazing Callie"


	5. The Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland or any characters associated with it, I only own Jessica and later some other pple but not Bradin, Nikki, or anyone…if I did I would own Bradin:P ehehe

Author Notes: OKAY YA'LL ITS A STORY! I MADE IT SO THAT BRADIN HAS BEEN IN PLAYA LINDA MORE THEN IT ACTUALLY IS...IF YU WANT ME TO I'LL CHANGE IT BUT ITS MORE FUN LIKE THIS GET OVER IT! IF YU DONT LIKE IT SORRY BUT I CHANGED THE TIMES AROUND, ITS VERY OUT OF CHARACTER AND LOTS OF THINGS ARE WRONG BUT PLEASSEE! IF YU'RE GONNA FLAME ME COME UP WIHT A GOOD REASON!

Bradin is 18 Callie is 17, He's been in Playa Linda since he was like 12 and when Callie said "10 years" she was exaggerating and saying "forever" but it hasn't actually been that long. I've changed it around sorry if you don't like it but its more fun if they've known each other for longer

Thank you: maddie, d0rkifiedTB, abby and anyone anonymous for reviewing! Now on with the story

The Fight

(CALLIE'S P.O.V)

"Okay, Bradin honey you have everything packed?" Aunt Eva yelled across the house as everyone finished up, the competition was in 2 days but we had to be there earlier so we were leaving in 3 hours exactly and we were all as excited as you can possibly get. "Yes Aunt Eva" he responded sighing and rolling his eyes. The competition was going to be great. We get to spend to weeks watching the surfing competitions and taking a much needed vacation, with NO Jessica and NO worries. Now, who was going, Aunt Eva, Jay, Bradin of course, me, Nikki, Derrick, and Lucas is in the competition and Cameron is going too but he's going with his family so we'll meet up there.

I walked into my room and picked up my suitcase, opened it and started flying through everything I had put in to make sure I didn't forget anything when Bradin's 2 hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" I laughed pulling his hands off of my eyes; I turned around and kissed him. He pulled away and laughed, "You didn't guess" I grabbed his face cupping it in my hand pulled him close and kissed him again, but behind us, Jay cleared his throat. "Come on mate, time to go" the Australian said with his accent showing up perfectly after the "mate", he walked out and closed the door. "Come on its time to go" I pulled away but Bradin caught me before I had a chance to pull away too much.

"Come on Brae, it's time to go" I whined and grabbed a pillow throwing it at his head. "Hey, hey, come on no pillow fights" I watched him grab the pillow from my hand and throw it back on my bed. I clucked behind him, letting him know he was chicken; he playfully turned and smacked me with my big furry pillow, getting my mouth full of hair. "Oh that was so uncalled for Brae" I laughed spitting out the hair and grabbing another pillow and smacking him with it. He lost his balance on the suitcase and fell onto my bed pulling me down on top of him. It felt so right being with Bradin that nothing mattered, not if anyone saw, not what they thought, and not that we were doing something we totally shouldn't be.

The door opened just as out lips met and Aunt Eva walked in. "Okay, sorry you two but its time to go or we'll miss our flight" Bradin groaned, picked me up and my suitcase and carried me downstairs. "Okay umm you can put me down" I laughed the entire way. We got into the and we talked, laughed and played games all the way to the 2 hour drive to the nearest airport. Once we got there we caught our flight and it was a 3 hour flight to the Coast. There was a boring movie but I fell asleep on the flight, other then that nothing much happened. I woke up on Bradin's lap covered up to my head with a blanket and heard whispering.

"Hey Bradin the air is blowing right in her face move it away before she gets cold" Jay said and I felt Bradin move and then the air stopped. He moved a few strands of hair out of my eyes and shook me. "Hey Cal, it's time to land, you have to sit up" I sat up, rubbing my eyes and then I felt Bradin's lips on mine. "Morning beautiful" I laughed. "Beautiful, yeah right, I look like scarecrow's wife" the family laughed. The plane landed in less then 30 minutes and we were on our way to the hotel.

The bungalow rooms were amazing, we shared rooms, two per person and of course, no matter how much we begged, me and Bradin couldn't get a room together, I mean we had already agreed about taking things slow and not like we would have done anything, but I don't think they trusted us, so we spent hours and hours just talking on the balcony. The next day I woke up, Nikki and I were sharing a room, Bradin and Lucas, Aunt Eva was with Derrick and Jay was alone. I got out of bed, checked the time and it said 6:34. I got up out of bed, got dressed into my bathing suit and went to find Bradin down at the beach which was a 2 minute walking distance.

I was standing alone on the beach with my towel and things staring out across the ocean to find Bradin with little luck when I heard a voice behind me. "Hey gorgeous, now why would a beautiful girl like yourself be here all alone, you need a big strong guy to protect you" I rolled my eyes and ignored the pervert hitting on me. He grabbed my hand but I pushed it away. "Come on baby" I scowled back at him "DON'T call me baby, and leave me alone I'm looking for someone" he would let me go until I saw someone running down with their surfboard, uh oh, this guy's in for it, Bradin looks pissed.

"Hey man, you got a problem, the girl said, leave her alone" the guy let go of me and turned towards Bradin. "Oh yea smart ass, you stay out of this, this ain't none of your business" Bradin was getting more mad by the second. "Oh yea it is my business when a jackass such as yourself hits on my girl" I laughed, I loved hearing him say "my girl" just not under these circumstances. "Bradin, forget it, let's get out of here" I said trying to avoid a fight but the guy seemed to recognize the name. "Bradin Westerly, oh I know you, you won the contest and you're here for the competition, am I right, well how is a pretty girl such as your self get stuck with Westerly here" I made a face. "I'm not stuck with him, Bradin's nice and he treats me with respect, not like I'm a prize now let's get out of here Bradin please" I pleaded grabbing his hand, Bradin wouldn't let it go.

"BRADIN NOW!" before I had a chance to stop him a fist came flying towards Bradin and it smacked him right in the lip. Blood dropped down to the pale sand and Bradin bit his lip, licked off the blood and got ready to fight back, but didn't throw any punches. "Happy, good, now next time you want to mess with my girl, you come to me, got it asshole" he said and when he was about to grab my hand to go back to the hotel the guy got into fighting position and after a while Bradin got kicked in the stomach and then he was mad.

They got into a fight and I couldn't watch this, someone was going to get really hurt so I stepped into the middle. "Now let's see who throws the next punch and hits me, go for it" neither guy moved. "That's what I thought, now Bradin, let's get you back to the hotel, you okay baby" I kissed him tasting the blood on my tongue. "Oh I'm so sorry, thank you so much" he smiled. "It's okay Callie, and that guy gives you any more problems come talk to me okay?" I nodded kissing him on the part under his eye where it was bruised, he winced in pain.

We got back to the house and I walked into Aunt Eva's room and she automatically sighed and grabbed Bradin's hand. "What happened now?" she rolled here eyes exaggerating the "now". "Uhh I got in a fight, it's okay thought I'm fine" I couldn't stand by and watch Bradin get in trouble for not telling the complete story, for a minute Aunt Eva seemed mad then I added "Protecting me, some jerk was hitting on me and Bradin got mad and he didn't fight back until he absolutely had to" I smiled, and he nodded as if to say thank you for sticking up for me. "Bradin, honey, is that true" he smiled a little and bowed his head. "Well in that case I applaud, it's a big thing standing by and watching a guy hitting on your girl and not hitting him back until absolutely necessary, good job, just be careful next time and try to protect yourself even if you don't fight back" she laughed cleaning up his wounds.

She handed me a gauze with some antiseptic and I wiped off his lip, he winced for a second and jumped. "Oh sorry, forgot to tell you this might sting a little" he smiled, "It's okay, just wish you warned me" I laughed kissing him on the cheek and whispering, "Thank you for protecting me, I know that you're always here for me" and before I had a chance to kiss him for real Jay walks in and stares for a second. "Whoa mate what happened to you, another fight?" he laughed and shook his head. "It's sad when your girlfriend has to clean you up after getting in a fight" I could tell Bradin was uncomfortable. "ENOUGH!" I yelled a little louder then I expected. His eyes grew wide and he didn't say anything. "He got in a fight protecting me, and I'm really proud of him so just let it go okay" Jay looked up and smiled at Bradin, throwing him a "good job".

"Okay, let me go get you some ice Bradin, so just stay here, and don't go running of because I'm not about to chase you all over town" he smiled and nodded, "Okay Cal, I'm not moving" I ran downstairs to grab some ice.

(BRADIN'S P.O.V)

I sat on the bed waiting for Callie to come back and then Nikki walked in and sat beside me. I didn't say anything nor did I turn towards her. "I think it was really sweet what you did, how you protected Callie from that guy, you really care about her huh?" I nodded, there wasn't a certain word to describe how I actually felt about Callie, but I knew I couldn't bear if she got hurt. Nikki got up and Jay sat down beside me.

"That was really brave mate, sticking up for your girl like that, and ever risking yourself to protect her, I bet she's really proud of you" I didn't actually feel like talking about anything so I smiled and nodded at him. "You really like her?" I nodded. "I don't know what it is that's so amazing about her, or why I care about her so much, but every time I'm with her I feel as if I lost her I'd lose everything" Jay laughed. "Oh that's easy mate, you're in love" I looked at him. I couldn't believe that, I wasn't in love with Callie, was I? Yeah, I was, and I wanted her to know it, no matter what it took.


	6. Say I Love You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUMMERLAND OR ANYONE EXCET SOME PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECKOGNIZE (like Jessica)….BLAH BLAH BLAH you prolly have this memorized by now so on to the story

Author's Note: Hope ya'll like what I'm doing and where I'm going with the story, now read on…

Say I love You

I sat on the balcony and seconds later Callie walked in and sat in the chair right beside me. "Hey Bradin, you okay?" I smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah thanks to you" She leaned over and our lips met and in that instant everything flooded back, everything Jay had said, how I was in love with Callie, all was back in my mind. Her hands on my chest hit a spot where I got hit and I don't think she meant it, but it hurt really badly and I jumped back a little tears coming to my eyes. "Bradin, oh my god, are you okay?" she looked worried. "Yeah, just that, I got hit right at that little point and it just…it hurts but it's ok" she kissed my cheek and kissed away the tears that ran down my face. "Callie…" she stopped, it was now or never, I had to tell her how I felt, but after a while I didn't say anything she hugged me and beat me to it, "I love you Bradin, forever…"she looked up at me expecting an answer, expecting an "I love you" back but I couldn't say it "Callie…I…." I froze, no answer, no words came out of my mouth, did this really mean that I didn't feel the same? "Bradin, I love you" she repeated and I knew I had to say it.

"Callie, I…I have to go, it's late" I kissed her and got up and ran into my room, hitting my head against the wall before Lucas grabbed me by the shoulders. "Hey man, are you okay, what happened?" I looked at him walked into the bathroom, changed into my pajama pants and jumped into the bed refusing to talk. Lucas sat up and didn't stop looking at me, "What happened, I know you were with Callie so something must have happened, you know you can talk to me man, anything, I'm here" I sat up. "Thanks, okay it's like this…" I stopped and took in a breath. "I was talking to Jay earlier and we went into this whole thing and he told me that everything I felt, everything for Callie, that I loved her, but now on the balcony I knew I had to say it but I blew it man, I couldn't say it, I couldn't…she probably thinks I don't love her now, I blew it" I grabbed my head and cupped it into my hands leaning on my knees.

Lucas came and sat beside me. "You didn't blow it, but I think you'll have to reconsider using the word love, you might not love her, she was able to say it but you can't so your body might be telling you that you don't feel about her like that" I looked up at him quickly snapping, "But I do, I do love her, I just can't say it" I sighed laying my head on the pillow and feeling just how tired I was after the whole day, "Just, forget it man, it doesn't matter, good night" he sighed and went back and laid on his bed.

(CALLIE'S P.O.V)

I laid in my bed and I cried myself to sleep that night, how could it be possible, I thought he loved me, I really thought he cared, but he couldn't say it, why, was it because he really dosen't love me, or was it because he just needs time to say it, whatever it was, it was driving me crazy, he needed to say it or make up his mind about whether he wants me or not, but then after a little bit I thought about it, it might take him a while but it was Bradin…I could wait forever.

(BACK TO BRADIN'S)

The clock rang in the morning and I woke up practically jumping. The first half of the competition was today, they had a few and as long as you stayed with a certain range you would have a chance to go on and keep competing. I got up out of bed, put on my Abercrombie shirt and a pair of shorts and ran downstairs into the kitchen. I leaned on the refrigerator and then I noticed Jay walk in. "Hey mate someone else would like to use the refrigerator too" I snapped back to reality. "Oh…uhh…sorry" I moved away and Jay looked at me. "Is everything okay?" I shook my head. "I fucked everything up" Jay raised an eyebrow; "Watch the language mate" I laughed and he smiled too. "Now what did you do that's got you so upset, something with Callie?" I nodded but didn't move my head up from its hanging position.

He sat down in the couch in our living room. The house had 4 bedrooms 2 bathrooms a kitchen and a living room and of course the balcony. We decided it would feel more like home if we rented a beach house instead of hotel. "I was on the balcony last night and Callie came in…" he nodded letting me know to keep going, "Well what we talked about yesterday, I was going to tell her, tell her I love her, but I didn't get the chance because she said it first, so now all I had to do was say it back, but I couldn't man, I couldn't, the words wouldn't come out of my mouth and after a while she repeated and I could tell she was upset that I couldn't say it back, but it hurt me too, so I told her I had to go, kissed her got up and left, she was looking after me but didn't say anything"

Jay sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Something like this takes time mate, its okay, she should know that it might be hard for you, are you sure you really love her" I nodded and just as I was about to get up Nikki comes in and sits beside me. "Bradin, I have to tell you something about Callie" she looked at Jay, asking me with her eyes if it was okay to say it, I nodded motioning for her to say it. "Well you were with her on the balcony last night right?" I nodded. "Well what did you do because she came in crying, I don't know what it was she refused to talk but she cried herself to sleep, when I asked what it was she shook her head and said everything was okay" I couldn't believe Callie cried over this, she deserved every right the jerk I was for her to leave me. I slammed my fist on the table and yelled, "Shit!" they both looked at me, I got up and ran into the room, and she wasn't on the bed. "Nikki, where's Callie?" she seemed a little surprised but answered. "She went with Aunt Eva to the beach, you might want to hurry if you wasn't to catch up, they were going to go sightseeing but I don't think Callie will be in the mood, what did you do anyways" I didn't answer her, but I grabbed my surfboard, changed into my swimming shorts and ran out.

I got to the beach just as the competition was about to begin, so I got ready, and we took off, after the day's competition they announced who was to keep going. Lucas and I both stayed but out of the 50 surfers coming in they eliminated them, little by little, 3 per day. After that I walked towards the house, it would kill me if I didn't get to talk to Callie today, soon I heard someone calling my name, I hoped it wasn't the jerk that was hitting on Cal, I didn't feel like putting up with him.

"Hey Westerly" I stopped and turned around. 4 guys came up to me and I thought this was it; I would get the crap beat out of me. "Hey are you the surfer from Playa Linda, who won the contest" I nodded. "Hey you did a great job man, I didn't believe it but now I see for myself, listen we're having a little…party tonight, us and some of the guys were wondering if you would like to come, lots of gorgeous single girls looking for a surfer, they would be all over you" I gulped, I wanted to go and take a little break but Callie would kill me. "First of all you never asked if I was single in the first place, second, I'm not, I have a girlfriend and as for the party, I'll have to think about it, where is it" the guy smiled. "It's at my place, 3450 Sycamore Rd, by the war, I'm Mike" I smiled, shook his hand and waved goodbye.

I walked back into the house and threw the paper onto my desk instead of the trash, I might consider going, to get away, but I have to get Callie to come too. "Hey Bradin, you okay man" Lucas asked me, I smiled and nodded, being happy that he cared. "Hey man there's a party tonight, you're welcome to come join me if you want" he looked at the address. "Sure that would be fun, and you need time away from everything, maybe you not tell Callie" then I heard another voice. "Tell me what?" Callie walked into the room kissing me and then putting her hand on my shoulder so she could see the paper. "Uhh, hey Cal, umm there's a party tonight and we were wondering if you'd like to go" I didn't trust myself without her anyways. "Oh that sounds nice, sure" she kissed me again but didn't pull away so fast, it felt weird with Lucas here so I pulled away. "Okay well I'm going to go practice a little more before tonight but I'll see you around, where you going to be?" she looked at the time. "I'll be with Nikki, Derrick and Aunt Eva shopping, but I'll come back and watch you surf afterwards ok?" I nodded kissing her again and she waved goodbye. "Love you babe" I waved at her and didn't say another word.

Lucas looked at me, rolled his eyes, closed his lips frowned a little, then grabbed his surfboard and walked out looking at me. "You are coming right?" I nodded and followed him out the door.


	7. Accident Waiting To Happen

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUMMERLAND OR ANYONE EXCET SOME PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECKOGNIZE (like Jessica)….BLAH BLAH BLAH you prolly have this memorized by now so on to the story

Author's Note: Hey ya'll thanx everyone for reviewing, its been all lovey dovey but now it gets soap oparey lol it's cute though and it'll turn out good, so read on and tell me what you think about this chapter…

Accident Waiting To Happen

We got to the party and it seemed like it was a little, overcrowded, okay understatement of the year, there was millions of people, literally and we could barely move. "Hey Callie, umm, let's see if we can squeeze through here" I said pulling Callie through to the dance floor. "So you want to dance?" she smiled and pulled me down onto the couch, laughing, and then caught her stomach. "Bradin, I don't feel so good, is it okay if I go out for a little while" she handed me her jacket and I was about to follow her when she stopped me. "Just let me go alone, I just need some air" at that point Lucas came by and put his hand n my shoulder, "Hey man the two guys that were here, they want to introduce you to someone" I rolled my eyes, Callie gave me the okay and I went over to meet whoever it was.

I couldn't believe it, a blonde haired girl stood a little away from me, gorgeous, big full lips, a beautiful smile, huge eyes, and dressed in a little skimpy skirts and a tank top. "Hey Hallie this is Bradin" Mike said waving to me and the turning her over to me. "Hey Hallie, nice to meet you" she smiled. "Hey Bradin, wow my friend was right you are totally my type, and totally cute" I blushed a little, and bowed my head, I didn't like where this was going. "Hey Hallie, I think you should know I don't know what your friend told you but I have a girlfriend and she's sick outside so I'm going to go check up on her" I started feeling a little woozy and started falling before Hallie caught me. "Ooh you okay?" I laughed, probably had too much to drink. "Here, I own the place, you want to come see it" I nodded, probably needed to get away from all the smoke and people, but knowing I shouldn't be going alone with her.

We went upstairs and she started showing me the house. The rooms were gorgeous but I really needed to get back to Callie. We walked into a big room, windows closed, the air was clean, the mad was huge and light dimmed, we walked in and she locked the door. "Hallie, you're cool and all but I can't I really can't I'm sorry, I don't trust myself in here alone with you" she smiled. "Come on Westerly, one little kiss, your girlfriend won't mind what she doesn't know." She came over pushed me on the bed and kissed me. For a while I tried to push away but she pulled me into the kiss and I had no way out, besides she was right, Callie will never know, so as soon as I make out with this girl a little bit I'll get Callie and go home, and I'll never see here again, reasonable right. Wrong. The door opened and Callie stood in the doorway. "CALLIE!" I sat up throwing Hallie off. She looked at me shook her head the tears poured down her face. "Bradin Westerly you are such a jerk, I can't believe I trusted you, I told you everything, goodbye Bradin, everything you had, me, is now gone so next time you want to make out with another girl, alone in a bedroom, count me out!" she ran out and ran to the car.

I was really pissed, what had I done, I lost the only girl I ever loved, and she didn't even know it. Surprisingly her car wouldn't turn on. "Here, let me drive you home Halli…uhh Callie forgetting everything, we'll talk in the morning" I couldn't believe I make out with another girl then call Callie the wrong name, well it was similar but I slapped my forehead with my hand. I got into the driver's seat and Callie got into the passenger seat.(NEVER EVER DRIVE DRUNK- HUGE CONSEQUENCES, we all know poor little innocent Bradin would never do this but hey…shut up and read LOL!) "You sure you can drive" I nodded and as soon as she got in I took off. I was paying attention to her, trying to figure out how to tell her I didn't mean it, tell her I love her, how much I care, she screamed, I turned around, a big black truck started heading straight towards us I didn't have time to move the wheel, instead the truck smacked us head on and we both blacked out.

Sirens rang in my ears as I woke up. An ambulance stood beside us and a firefighter with big pliers. "Hey, are you two okay?" he asked. I noticed the car was overturned; I looked around and saw Callie lying beside me. I grabbed her head. "Callie, oh my god are you okay" she didn't respond. "My girlfriend isn't waking up get her out now" I yelled really scared, and wondering for my sake whether I should be calling her my girlfriend still. "Okay, what's your name" I shook my head, still a little dizzy as the officers' pried open the door. "Bradin Westerly" he wrote down the name, "What happened?" he asked and I started mumbling a little bit before I thought of what happened. "Was at a party, personal stuff, and I ended up driving Callie home and we got slammed by a big black truck" I grabbed my head feeling a huge bump. "Okay, can you move" I felt everything working, except I could barely feel my hand, "Yeah I think I broke my wrist though because I can't feel it at all" he nodded and two paramedics came and pulled Callie first then me out of the overturned car.

In about 30 minutes Aunt Eva came by. She ran and gave me a hug. "Oh my god Bradin, honey, are you okay" the doctors came back. "Excuse me you his mom" she corrected him, "Aunt, guardian, what is it" he nodded showing her the papers, "Seems your nephew has consumed a really large amount of alcohol. I bowed my head remembering the 3 beer cans I drank. She looked at me, her eyes open, "Bradin, is this true?" I nodded, "I don't know what I was thinking, look, can we go home I'll tell you the story" she nodded grabbing my hand and helping me down off the ambulance, and then I remembered. "Callie!" I looked around, "Your girlfriend has suffered trauma to the head a few broken ribs, a badly fractured arm, twisted ankle, and stuff they are still trying to pinpoint" I could feel my face grow hot, with anger, sadness, "Is she going to be okay" the doctor looked at Aunt Eva, then at me and then bowed his head, "She's in a coma and people like this, usually don't come out, I'm so sorry" I couldn't hold it back, the tears poured down my face, not only did I lose Callie, but I really lost her, forever. "DAMN!" I cussed slamming my fist into the car and then drawing back feeling the blood run down my knuckles. Aunt Eva caught my hand and walked me to the car.

We got to the house and I ran in, dropped my bag and ran upstairs falling onto the stairs before I had a chance to make it to my room. I broke out into tears; they were flooding down my face. Aunt Eva held me saying "Shhh" like you would to a little baby, she hugged me and held my face across her chest. I couldn't believe Callie was dying, all because of me. "It was my fault" I told her, through the tears that flooded my mouth, "No it wasn't, Bradin it's okay" after about 20 minutes, Jay came by and helped me up and walked me to my room. I sat on the bed. "I can't lose her man, not now, not now!" I practically yelled wiping the tears from my face. "Bradin, you know what you did was wrong, never drink and drive, if you knew you drank, which you shouldn't have in the first place, you shouldn't have offered Callie a ride. "Okay this is how it happened…" I told him the story after finally getting myself together.

He sighed. "Bradin, you know you have to apologize to Callie and tell her how you feel once she wakes up…" He paused noticing he said the wrong thing, "If she does" I added getting up, grabbing my board and heading out into the night, "Sorry but I have to, just go and get my head together" he nodded handing me a towel.


	8. Regrets

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUMMERLAND OR ANYONE EXCET SOME PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECKOGNIZE (like Jessica)….BLAH BLAH BLAH you prolly have this memorized by now so on to the story

Author's Notes: I AM A HUGE BRADIN/CALLIE fan….so I wont let her die ya'll hopefully….(wink,wink) well you'll just have to read on and find out…I don't mind getting flamed as long as you have a good reason to clear that up, so just saying but here's then next chapter…soo read on and thanx for reviewing ya'll!

LizzyB22- OMG THANX SO MUCH! LOL …..i think Callie will wake up but I will see, youer review like made my day soo much thanx a lott! Yurs is like the only review I got where someone wasn't complaining about something I did wrong or w/e so I was gonna stop cuz I had like 2 people who wanted me to keep going but I guess I'll keep it going for yu!LOL jp!

Thanx soo much I feel so much better now! 

OKAY THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED BUT I CAN'T THING RIGHT NOW SO SORRY…but I figured I had to update to keep those who were waiting from waiting too long, thanx to everyone who reviewed.

Regrets

I sat on the rock at the beach and rocked myself back and forth tears pouring down my face, but I wasn't crying. What had poor Callie done to deserve this, why did I do this, why am I such an idiot, why did I have to kiss her. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves coming in and crashing against the rocks, now I was actually crying. Before I had much of a chance to relax a comforting hand lay on my shoulder. "Hey Erika" I looked up at her and got up giving her a hug. Hopefully she wouldn't see the tears running down my face.

"Bradin, are you ok?" I didn't answer, just turned away and sat back down into the sand. "I couldn't say it…" I suddenly felt the words come out of my mouth. She sat down beside me. "Say what?" I wiped away the tears. "She told me I love you and I couldn't say it…I couldn't and now…I won't have the chance" Erika laid on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Bradin, I really am, but there's nothing I can do or say to make her come back, you just have to go and tell her how you feel now, so you can get it off the chest, because lets look at things reasonably, Callie's probably not going to wake up" I knew she was right as much as I didn't want her to be.

I ran into the house, I don't know why ran but I felt like I had to hurry. Grabbing my clothes, running into the bathroom, changing and coming back out in what looked like a whole 5 minutes. I ran into Aunt Eva on the way out the door, I really didn't want to talk to her right now, because I knew the "Drunk Driving" subject would come up and right now, I felt guilty enough as it is.

"Bradin honey, where are you going?" I turned away hoping to still hide the tears that wouldn't stop coming. "Down to the hospital…" she picked up her coat, "I'm coming" she grabbed Derrick and Nikki and we drove down to the hospital, in what seemed like the shortest half hour in the world. We got there and Jay, Johnny and Lucas were already there. They all got up seeing the 4 of us come in. "Hey mate, how you doing?" Jay asked placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded and sat down into the chair. "Any news" Eva whispered, but they shook their heads.

About an hour later the doctor walked in and called out Callie's name, I immediately jumped, maybe a reflex or maybe because I knew his look wasn't good. "I have good and bad news, can I please talk to you?" she pulled Aunt Eva and Jay aside while I stood there with Johnny, Nikki and Derrick who had already started falling asleep.

(NO ONE'S P.O.V)

The doctor pulled them aside making sure Bradin didn't hear anything, he knew them both well and knew this would be heartache for him. "Okay, good and bad news, more of the bad" he took in a deep breath and Jay held Eva's hand, squeezing it slightly, comforting her. "Callie is, still unconscious, but stable, good news, now the bad…" Eva let out a relaxed breath but then tensed up again. "Her spinal chord looks really damaged, she probably will not be able to walk if she does wake up…" he paused and Jay interrupted, "And the chances of that are…" the doctor fidgeted with his watch a little looked at his chart and sighed, "Not very good…slim to none" Bradin watched from the side, feeling the life slip away from the only girl he loved, he knew that this was it.

When they got back, Bradin didn't need to ask, just ran over and caught the doctor's sleeve. "I need to go see her now…" the doctor didn't argue, it wouldn't help and right now, it didn't matter, he needed to see her alive and breathing before it was too late.

(BRADIN'S P.O.V)

I went into her room, and I almost lost my balance at what I saw lying on the bed. It wasn't Callie, Callie is beautiful, with long hair, fair skin, and this wasn't her. This girl had hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her face was scarred up, and she lay there, motionless, waiting for the life support to give up, waiting for her life to end, I wouldn't let this happen. I walked over to her and held her hand. It was stuck with so many needles, tubes and different kinds of scratches and bandages.

I sat down beside her, the tears started to come again. "Callie…I am so sorry, I can't believe I hadn't said it before but I love you, I love you so much, you're amazing, smart, beautiful, and I really wan….no need you to wake up Callie, please don't leave me alone, I already lost someone I love I can't lose you too Callie please…" I felt her hand twitch and then the monitors started going crazy, a beeping came then what seemed like the entire faculty came running in with different instruments trying to help Callie, but I knew this was it, she heard the words and now she gave up, Callie was dead, I knew it.

I ran out the door and ran into Jay, noticing he had been listening. "Hey I'm sorry, Bradin, but…there's nothing we can do" I nodded "I need to just be alone right now…" I went over to the most deserted place in the room and sat down on a chair, leaning my head on a fish tank and listening to the water pouring through the filter. My life is different forever, I'm a murdered, I killed the only girl I have ever loved and she didn't know it. I regret ever having been born, Callie would still be alive.


	9. Flat Line

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUMMERLAND OR ANYONE EXCET SOME PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECKOGNIZE (like Jessica)….BLAH BLAH BLAH you prolly have this memorized by now so on to the story

Author's Note: Thanx for the reviews and sorry it took so long to update still on major writers block...well here goes nothing…

Oh and did ya'll REALLY think I would let her die? LOL don't worry, she's fine, but now let's see how she's gonna react to Bradin's "I love you" 

Flat Line

I heard the commotion coming from Callie's Room; the monitors were going beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp. Callie was dead.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" I yelled running into her room, two hands grabbed mine holding me back, and I dropped to my knees. Susannah and Jay were holding me, keeping me from saying goodbye, keeping me from killing myself right now, knowing Callie was gone.

"Bradin, honey, calm down, Bradin, Bradin, Bradin," I turned around and saw Aunt Eva but then snapping back to reality I realized I had been dreaming. I was soaking wet from this awful nightmare "Honey, are you okay, here let me help you" she wiped my forehead and neck with a cold towel. "Is Callie okay" I jumped and tears came to her eyes. She placed her arms around me, "Why don't you go see for your self" I ran into the room to see the most amazing sight.

Callie was sitting up in her bed reading a magazine. Her look hadn't changed but she was awake. "Callie!" I screamed running up to her and dropping down to my knees right beside her bed. I hugged her then pulled myself up and sat beside her. Her smile changed the world, she was amazing, and I can't believe it took an accident such as this to make me realize this. "Callie, I love you" I leaned over and kissed her. Her lips hadn't changed, except I felt blood seep into my mouth after a minute. I quickly pulled away hoping I hadn't hurt her.

"What did you say…" she stared at me. "Callie, I love you, more then anything and I would NEVER hurt you, I was a total idiot, I'm so sorry Callie, if you never want to see me again I understand but I couldn't believe that you might die, gosh Callie, I don't know what came over me, why I kissed that girl, I only love you and you know that Callie please just give me a seco…." her lips pressed against mine. "Only way to shut you up, now I am not mad, I'm glad to be alive, and glad you're okay…" we heard laughing. Jay came in. "Yeah when she woke up first thing she said, is Bradin okay" I looked at Jay back to Callie and smiled giving her a final kiss before getting up off the bed.

"I have to go home I haven't slept in 3 days, but you'll be okay right, and the doctor says you'll be out in about 2-3 days, I'm so happy you're okay Callie, you're amazing, I couldn't bare it if I lost you, I love you Callie" she smiled blew a kiss from her hand and turned back around and tried to get some much needed sleep herself.

I got home and dropped onto the bed, sighing, Callie was going to be okay…thank god. I loved her and couldn't lose her no matter what, and now I could finally sleep in peace knowing she was okay.

Author's Note: I know this was short but I had to do something cuz I was sorry to leave ya'll with a cliffhanger ending but Callie did NOT die! I wouldn't do that…lol…but yea I'm having major writers block so any ideas? Cuz I might have to stop this story for a while unless I come up with another idea cuz I'm having a hard time

THANX TO ALL WHO CONTINUOUSLY REVIEW! THIS IS MY STORY WITH THE MOST REVIEWS EVER IT MEANS THE WORLLLDDD TO ME!

Thanx!

Love ya'll!


	10. Moving On

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUMMERLAND OR ANYONE EXCET SOME PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECKOGNIZE (like Jessica)….BLAH BLAH BLAH you prolly have this memorized by now so on to the story

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!I CNAT BELIEVE SO MANY PPLE LOVE MY STORY…THANX SOOO MUCH I WAS LIKE CRYING AFTER READING EVERYONE'S "I LOVE THIS!" lol well thats y I'm here...hmm okay major writer's block so this chapter sux but thanx for reviewing

Rachel

tickle582

summerlandwriter14

THANKS GUYS SOOO MUCH! Well here goes nothing…

Moving On

Callie got home much later then expected, about a week. I was still really glad to have her home because it felt so weird without her being here. I couldn't believe how fast everything had happened. The accident, me actually realizing I was in love with Callie all my life and just now noticed it. I walked outside and for the first time in who knows how long actually looked at the sky.

Walking down to the beach, I was kicking the sand in front of me little by little and then just dropped right on the shore, by the water. The wind was blowing and it felt really good, just running through my hair. Everything was so confusing, but now it was so clear once again. Looking up, I noticed the sunset the first time in ages, the red looked like it was splashed across the sky and the oranges were mixed in, while the sun was dipped in a bright red color. "Gorgeous, huh?" I heard a voice behind me that snapped me out of me thoughts. Callie stood behind me. She was still a little bruised up but luckily the x-ray was good and she was able to walk again. She was wearing her red and orange bikini and I laughed to myself how much she matched the sky. She had a flower in her hair right above her left ear and a skirt (those wraparound thingies that go around bikini's that tie I don't know what they're called lol) that covered her tiny bottom bikini.

"Yes you are…" I told her, smiling. She giggled a little and dropped down into the sand beside me and slowly placed her lips on mine. "I missed you so much Callie" I told her after she had pulled away. She nodded, "I missed you too, the hospital was torture, and Susannah told me that you came every day and every single of those million bouquets was yours" I laughed. "Yeah, I know you like flowers so I decided to bring them to you, whenever you got up, you know no one actually believed you would wake up, everyone thought you were…d-dead" I said swallowing hard, picturing everything then shaking my head and I grabbed her hand. Pulling her closer to me, I kissed her again, I didn't know how much I had missed her kiss, her touch, and everything about her was perfect.

"Bradin…" I heard a voice but my lips were across Callie's, it wasn't her. Quickly pulling away I saw Nikki standing behind us holding a spoon. "Dinner is ready, sorry for…umm…interrupting" I sighed and picked up Callie. "Westerly you put me down RIGHT NOW" she threatened but I laughed carrying her into the house. "Wouldn't want you hurt" she rolled her eyes and groaned. I put her into a chair and sat down beside her. "So Callie, you feeling any better" Eva asked, breaking the silence. "Yeah, thank you guys so much for everything you did for me…" I stopped her. "I think that if I wasn't stupid this would have never happened so can we drop the subject because I'm guilty enough as it is and I don't want to feel worse, so let's just eat" I grabbed a fork and avoided all eye contact. The table went silent again. "Bradin…" Callie looked at me and placed her hand over mine; I pulled away and put it in my lap. She looked kind of upset, sighed placed her hand over my shoulder and then put it back into her lap.

No one had said anything, and I knew they weren't trying to make me feel better because everyone knew it was my fault. "Bradin please don't be like this and ruin everyone's dinner, please" Eva finally spoke. I sighed put my fork down after finishing, got up took it to the dishwasher and placed it between two other plates. Callie followed and so did Jay. "I'll see what's wrong with him" I heard him say to the others.

Callie got to me first, and she grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards her. "Bradin, listen to me please, it doesn't matter who's fault it is anymore, all that matters is that we're both okay and we got away with our lives, isn't that right?" I stared at her and she placed her hands around my neck, pulled me closer and kissed me, putting her hands through my hair. I grabbed her waist, pulled our bodies so they were touching and deepened the kiss. She was right I needed to lay off of it and relax, I had her back and nothing mattered. We both heard Jay come in but neither moved nor broke away from the kiss. He turned around and left, leaving us alone in the kitchen, knowing everything was okay.

We got back to the dining room and I felt everyone was looking at us, Jay had told them. "Feeling better Bray" Nikki asked, smirking just a little; I just hissed at her and took Callie's hand. "We're going for a walk, be back later on tonight" she just seemed a little surprised but looked at them then at me and nodded. "Um, okay, walk, that's good" confused, Callie followed me outside and down the beach.


	11. Night Out Together

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUMMERLAND OR ANYONE EXCET SOME PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECKOGNIZE (like Jessica)….BLAH BLAH BLAH you prolly have this memorized by now so on to the story

Author's Notes: Running out of ideas and have a GREAT new idea for a story, so I'm gonna start wrapping this up and look for my next story

"Dreams Come True" coming out…ughh as soon as I get to it lol

well this chapter and maybe one more and I'm done so here it goes…

Night Out Together

We got to my favorite place, Spanish Cove. Walking inside we both dropped down onto the floor and I leaned against the side of the cave. Callie sat down on my lap, her legs straddling me. She leaned over and kissed me, running her fingers up my back. Shivers ran up my spine, what are you doing Callie. I let go of her hands and put mine on her waist, pulling her closer to me. I slid my hands up her shirt and ran my fingers up her sides, she didn't move away or nothing. "Callie…" I stopped her, she broke the kiss and looked at me. "Are you sure you want this" I questioned but instead of answering, she grabbed my shirt and pulled it off over my head. "More then anything" all the answer I needed. I grabbed her shirt and pulled it off, and I kissed her neck all the way down to her shoulders.

She grabbed the belt buckle of my pants, unbuckled it, and pulled them off. I did the same and pulled of her capris. I pushed us both over to the middle so that we were both comfortable. That night I knew I loved Callie, all this time of arguing Callie finally agreed she wanted to have sex with me, and it turned into an unforgettable night.

We both woke up in the morning, well at 5 am if it's what you call morning, Callie first, and then she turned over and shook me then screamed into my ear practically, "Oh my god, Bradin it's time to get up, Aunt Eva's going to totally crush us, you realize we didn't even come HOME" I sighed got up and pulled my clothes back on. "Okay, okay, let's go" I got up and put my hand around her waist, walking together side by side, in perfect sync.

We got inside and you know those times when you try your best to be really quiet, and everything goes loud as it possibly can, this was one. We walked into the dark house, and suddenly the lights flipped on, Ava stood at the door. "Bradin, Callie, where the hell were you two" she screamed, and then realized it was 5 am and she was going to wake up the whole damn house, quieted down. "We uhh…" for once, I had no excuse. She slapped her hand against her forehead and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me…" neither said anything, but neither also let go of the other's hand. "Bradin, Callie, you both know you're too young to have sex…at least tell me you used protection" Callie turned bright red, which was much less noticeable then mine. I nodded. "You know what, we're all tired, ju…just…just go up to your room Bradin, and we'll talk in the morning.

We walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Luckily Derrick now had his own room because Callie and I had the room to ourselves. I got up, pulled off my shirt, and changed my shorts into my pajama shorts. Before I had a chance to lie down, just as I turned around Callie pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I held her waist and kissed her back, as she put her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I picked her up and put her legs around my waist, then slowly, carried her over to the bed. I put her down and kissed her neck all the way down to her breast, slowly caressing her face. I tried to undue the buttons on her shirt but she finally let go of my neck and helped me, just as I was slipping her shirt of the door opened. Reflexes, I quickly grabbed the covers and pulled them over both of us. Jay stood in the doorway. "Uhh…sorry if I was interrupting, I heard the door open and then the window creak and I thought god knows what was coming in" he laughed trying to make light of the conversation, but then got out and closed the door. "Let's just…go to sleep" I nodded, gladly agreeing, we were so going to get it in the morning.

Finally, the long awaited morning came. We both got up and headed downstairs once we were dressed. "Bradin, Callie, I need to talk to you" Jay sat down across from us in the dining room table. He sighed, "Sex is a special thing, and I know you two love each other but, be careful, because one wrong move can ruin a relationship, and what you two have is something very special and too precious to ruin in 15 minutes" Ava came into the room, "Too late for that" she looked at Jay, then laughed, Jay stared at us then back to Ava, slapped his hand to his forehead and then again stared at both of us, our faces turning bright red. "Okay, well I guess the talk came too late" Jay sighed, Callie tried to laugh and relax the situation, but all that came were what sounded like moans and giggles, she dropped her head and hit the table.

We walked out after breakfast and went down to the beach, hand in hand, side by side, and then I finally realized something. "Hey Callie…" her eyes hopeful, today was her birthday, and she thinks I didn't remember. That was part of it, but not what I realized. "Nothing, umm, I have to do something, is it okay if I just go and I'll see you later" she stopped, seemed upset but then pretended to smile "Sure yeah, later Bradin" she kissed me then I turned around, and ran towards the store.

When I got home, she was sitting on the couch in the living room. "Hey Aunt Ava, we're going down to the beach for a little bit, I promise we'll be back soon, and we'll be good" I told her knowing what her next question would be. "Uh, okay", Callie looked surprised but then got up and followed me down to Spanish Cove, the same place of that one special night.


	12. Forever

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUMMERLAND OR ANYONE EXCET SOME PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECKOGNIZE (like Jessica)….BLAH BLAH BLAH you prolly have this memorized by now so on to the story

Author's Note: OKAY LAST CHAPTER YA'LL!UNLESS YOU GUYS SAY OTHERWISE…LAST CHAPTER! Okay so if you have any ideas for what you want me to do I'll think about it but other then that, last chappy! Aww the long story is finally over, but, I'm just out of ideas and very into my other story…ITS GOOD READ AND REVIEW ALL PLEASE! Soo anyways…here's the last chapter…

Forever

We walked into the cove, and I sat down across from her. "Bradin, please don't tell me you're going to be one of those guys that once they realize what it's like, that they're all about sex, please tell me you're not!" I shook my head. "No, not at all, Callie, but it did make me realize something…" I took in a deep breath. "It didn't take that to make me realize it but Callie, I love you, you're the only girl for me, you're so amazing, and have gotten through so much and even when I was being a jerk you brought me back, you're always here to help out, and I realized that after that accident, I couldn't bare if I lost you, so I want you to be mine, forever, Marry Me Callie, be my world, my life, forever" I took out the ring and she held it in her hand, tears streaming down her face.

"Happy Birthday Callie" she covered her mouth with her hands. "Bradin…you have nothing to worry about, I'm yours…forever" she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me, sending the same shivers down my spine as she did the first time she kissed me, the first time her gentle lips covered mine. Callie was mine now, forever, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and she said yes. Who would have guessed that a girl that had been your friend for 6 years is now your fiancé, well mine is now.

We slept at the cave that night, and Ava wasn't worried, because she didn't know. When we got home the next day, no once had actually realized we were gone. The morning was going as usual, but we were both holding tight secrets we both wanted to let out. When everyone was at the table, Callie took the sausages and Susannah's eyes followed her hand and her finger all the way back to her plate, so much for secrets. She screamed. "Oh my god, you guys were going to keep this a secret, how could you" she jumped up. The rest of the table was confused and staring at Susannah and us blankly. Callie and I stood up. "Okay well for the announcement, Callie and I….uhh….are getting married" Callie showed off her ring, smiling, my face was bright red. Callie was with the girls, so I went off by myself walking down, it was almost sunset.

I loved the sunset since that night after the accident, that night I knew she was okay; the night I figured out how much I love her. Jay came up behind me, and didn't even have to say anything because he knew that I knew he was there. "So, I see you finally decided to tie it off, congratulations" he shook my hand and smiled, "So why aren't you happy" I shook my head a little and looked at him in the eyes, something I haven't done for a while. "I am happy, but I just somehow, have this weird voice telling me, that something will go wrong, that something isn't right" Jay patted me on the back. "You have nothing to worry about, you and Callie are a picture perfect couple, and you don't need to worry about anything, about Callie, about us, about Ava, they'll be fine, worry about yourself, and think about what you're doing, because I think everything is going to be perfect" he noticed me staring at the ground so he left.

Minutes later Callie came up behind me. "I love you Bradin…" I took her hand and walked her down to the cave. I picked her up and carried her to the top, then put her down. Her long white dress just waved in the wind, and the sun lit up her eyes, a bright orange poured over the skies. She took my hands and after I looked up at her, she smiled. "This is no mistake Bradin, I love you more then life, and this is going to be perfect, so…to forever?" I nodded and kissed her, like in the movies, for a second I saw Nikki in the shadow of a tree but then it disappeared. I mumbled a thank you as if she could hear me, it was her plan, everything, she has helped me out so much. "I love you Callie…Forever" she echoed my words, "Forever Bradin, forever"

Author's Notes: YAYYY ISNT THAT A CUTE ENDING! Okay well uhh you guys think I should do the wedding, or maybe a little more of the story, okay well I'm sorry this chapter was short but I had to finish it off soon and yea…so okay…umm…I'm out of words…so tell me what you think, tell me any ideas…

END IT or CONTINUE IT?


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

OKAY OKAY! Everyone has been begging me for a sequal of some sort, so I'll make maybe the wedding or maybe make some more problems or something, I won't end it, but It's getting a little boring, so yea….THANX EVERYONE! The wonderful reviews mean the world to me they really really do..! thanx!

PS: hmm….i just noticed…I didn't put Sarah in this story at all…maybe I'll bring her in (grins evilly) haahah!


End file.
